1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window covering, and more particularly to a device for adjusting slats of a window blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional device for adjusting slats of a vertical window blind. The device includes a rod 200, a turning member 210 connected to the slats, and a transmission member 220 connecting the rod 200 and the turning member 210. The rod 200 is turned by a user to turn the turning member 210 through the transmission member 220, and that may tilt the slats.
In the conventional device, the rod 200, the turning member 210 and the transmission member 220 respectively have teeth meshed with each other, and the teeth have the same height. It is always found that the first and the last teeth on the transmission member 220 are easy to be broken. Usually, it is caused by overturning the rod 200. Therefore, the old design has to be improved.